


Bad Day at the Office

by shopgirl152



Series: Bad Days at the Office [2]
Category: Frozen (2013), Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, aged down elsa and anna, corny frozen references, don't mess with anna, don't mess with elsa, eight year old elsa, iced - Freeform, kid elsa and anna, monsters inc vs frozen, sully vs anna and elsa, three year old anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter how much you love your job; sometimes you just have a bad day at the offce. And when Sully finds himself pitted against two rebellious princesses, he just may have his hands full.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day at the Office

"Okay Sully, I got rid of the door with the platypus." Mike held back an eye roll. "And got you this brand new door!" He pushed the button on the console with a flourish, motioning to the door that effortlessly slid into the station. "It's a beaut, isn't it? Made out of real Arendelle wood." He rapped it three times. "Frozen solid too. Wait. Frozen?" The monster quickly consulted the file in his hand, muttering to himself. "That isn't right...it's not supposed to be frozen solid..."

"I'm sure it's fine Mike," Sully assured, his eyes tracing the edges of the door. "Look at the frozen fractals--"

"All around the door." Mike frowned. "I don't know Sully. Maybe I should get a diffferent door. I think this one's broken."

The scarer shrugged. "As long as there's not a platypus with a fedora on the other side, I'm fine."

"Seriously, what's with you and the platypus? Come on pal, you can tell me. Is it a deep seated fear or something?"

"For the last time, I didn't make it up. I got beat up by a teal platypus in a fedora. End of story."

"Alright alright, whatever you say big guy." Mike went to open his mouth only to be interrupted by the loudspeaker.

 _And the scare floor goes live in four, three, two..._ the monster held up his hand, pointing to the assembled monsters as the scream sign lit up.

"That's my cue." Sully saluted his friend before opening the door. "See you in two minutes."

* * *

_Arendelle_

"Elsa elsa elsa!" Anna jumped on top of the older girl. "Elsa wake up! There's a monster in the closet!"

The blonde girl sleepily opened an eye. She yawned. "Anna, go back to sleep. There's no monster in the closet."

"Yes there is!" The three year old pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just saw it! It was big and blue with purple spots and horns!" She made horns with her fingers. "It went grrr!"

"If it _was_ a monster, then how come I didn't hear it?" Elsa asked, sitting up in bed.

"You were asleep! And it only peeked its head inside the room!"

"I thought you said it growled."

"It did! I heard it!"

"Are you sure it wasn't you?" The princess teased.

"Elsaaa..." Anna whined, impatiently grabbing her sister's hand and hauling her out of bed. She pointed to the closet. "He's in there! I can hear him!"

Elsa pressed an ear to the door. "I don't hear anything...wait." She frowned. "I think I hear something."

"It's the monster!"

"Anna, there are no such things as monsters. I'll show you." The princess grabbed the door handle and flung the door open.

On the other side of the door was a towering blue monster with purple polks dots all over his body. He bared his teeth, letting out an ear splitting roar.

"AHHHHH!" Elsa jumped back, thrusting both hands out in front of her, emitting a flurry of snow that covered the monster from head to foot.

"What the?" The monster looked down at his now snowy paws. "How did you do that?"

"It talks!" Anna grinned at the monster. "You talked! Elsa, it talked!"

The eight year old covered her eyes with one hand, emitting more snow from her fingertips. "G-go away. "GO AWAY!" A blast of snow hit the monster full in the face and he stumbled backwards.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Anna grabbed a pot and pan from nearby, running head first into the closet.

"ANNA WAIT!" Elsa started to run after her sister, but the closet door slammed in her face. "Anna! Anna!" She banged on the door. "Don't hurt my sister!" Suddenly, several yelps and pained howls and growls came from beyond the door. The princess winced, jiggling the door knob. "Anna!"

Several seconds passed and the growls seemed to get further and further away before disappearing. 

The eight year old cautiously knocked on the door. "Anna?" A giggle came from the other side and the door slowly swung open, revealing a grinning Anna with the pot on her head and what appeared to be a clump of blue and purple fur in her hand.

"Elsa! I caught the monster!"

Elsa giggled. "I don't think you caught the monster Anna. I think you just stole a piece of its fur."

"I caught the monster," she responded defiantly. The three year old turned back to the closet as she stepped out of it, shaking her fist. "Don't mess with my sister!"

The princess giggled. "Okay okay. Come on. Let's get to bed before Mom and Dad hear us."

"Yeah! That monster'll think twice before messing with us again!"

* * *

"And three...two--"

"Ahhh!" Mike jerked his head up from his watch as Sully barreled through the door, slamming it shut behind him. "The door...frozen...little girl with a pot and pan. The other one...ice powers....from her hands."

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Mike looked his friend up and down, wincing at several bumps and bruises on the monster's body, not to mention the icicles hanging from his fur. "Did you get caught in a snowstorm on the way back?" He took a step toward the door. "Where does this lead anyway?"

"Don't go in there!" Sully panted. "Girl with ice powers. A younger girl who beat me with a pot and pan!" He grabbed his tail, showing a patch of bald skin. "She ripped a clump of my hair out!"

"Uh Sully?"

"And there's something still chasing me! I can hear it everytime I move!" The monster went to step forward, a terrified look in his eyes. "There it is again!"

"Okay big guy, okay. It's alright," Mike soothed, walking behind his friend. "Now let's see what we have..." his eyes widened. "Uh Sully? Why is there a frying pan tied into your fur?"

"I don't know! The girl chased me down the hallway and jumped on my back! She rode me like I was an-an-an-animal! I felt her tie something, but I don't...know...what it...is." The monster reached behind him. "There's a frying pan back there."

"Yes. Yes there is." The monster sighed, pushing the door button on the console. "Alright, I'll send this door to the chipper tomorrow and have it destroyed."

Sully sighed in relief. "Thank you. And for the record--"

"You got iced by a little girl and beat up by a diffferent little girl. And there really _was_ a teal platypus in a fedora behind the other door." This time, Mike really did roll his eyes. "Seriously Sully, let it go."


End file.
